Pitch Black
by Pikatwig
Summary: After A Link Between Worlds, the Lorule Princess ends up going on a trip over to Hyrule with Link. What will happen next? One-shot, LinkXHilda.


Okay, this is the first Zelda story I've made by myself in a while, and it'll be after the new game, _A Link Between Worlds_, I hope you all enjoy this story.

I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Hilda sighed to herself, she looked around the room of the castle, it was small, yet comfy. She had her legs perched up onto her desk and was leaning back into her chair. She then looked over to a nearby wall and sighed, recalling when a friend had walked through a link to her castle from his world. "... I miss that boy," she muttered. She then got up and walked around for a bit, and then looked to a nearby wall, where she had propped her shoes previously. Hilda gave a small smile at the ground, and then heard a strange sound, and noticed a painting on the wall.

"Link?" she asked, as sure enough, the Hyrulian Hero had then popped out of the wall. "Hi Hilda," he replied. Hilda was shocked and then she asked "How'd you manage to get back here? I thought Ravio's bracelet was destroyed,"

Link gave a small smile and replied "I wanted to see you again, and it somehow managed to restore a link nearby my house,"

She could only giggle at Link as he walked over and gave her a small hug, he then noticed she was barefoot and had a tiny blush. "So Link, do you want to do anything?" Hilda inquired.

* * *

With a smile, Link took her hand, and then they arrived over in Hyrule, due to Link using Ravio's Bracelet to go into a portal back over. "I wanted to show you parts of my world," Link informed as Hilda saw the beauty of the small area. She then looked around as Link took her hand to lead her around, and then lead her to a nearby lake. "Link, you're so sweet,"

They simply gave each-other a small hug, as Hilda smiled and stood up. She then moved around a bit and Link glanced at her with a smile and blush. After a bit, Hilda looked at her right foot, and saw that it was as black as the sky of her world once was. "So Link, what are you and Zelda up to?" Hilda asked, snapping Link out of his daze.

"... I haven't seen Zelda for a while, but for myself, I've been practicing, just in case something happens." Link informed with a more noticeable blush on his face, Hilda giggled at Link's expression. "So Link, what do you plan to do now?"

"...dunno," Link replied, as Hilda sat down next to him, and placed her feet on his lap, and began to wiggle her toes. "Cute, huh?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda..." Link said with a small laugh and blush. "I guess, I have to say, I think you're cute,"

With a small smile, Hilda then leaned in and kissed Link's cheek. "I think you're cute to," Hilda replied, moving her feet a little bit closer to his face, she then giggled a bit. "You wanna massage them?" Hilda offered.

He blushed and then was about to start when Hilda moved her feet away from him, and then got up and said "If you can catch me, then you can massage 'em!"

She then ran off, and Link ran after her, soon after running around for a while, Hilda jumped into the portal back into Lorule, with Link in hot pursuit.

* * *

After about an hour, Link finally found Hilda, up in a tree, relaxing. "About time you found me Link," she said with a small smirk as Link climbed up. "I really had fun, what about you Hilda?" Link asked.

She had to think about it for a bit, and then with a smile replied "Yea, it's the first time I had so much fun in years,"

After that she propped her feet up for Link to see, and he blushed again. "Go ahead and massage them," she said with a smile, and thus Link began, and Hilda was relaxed. "Thank you... so much... Link. I needed this!"

* * *

An hour ended up passing and Link finally stopped, leaving Hilda blushing and smiling. "So, did you enjoy it?" Link asked.

Hilda then hugged him and said "More then you could ever know,"

With that, Hilda leaned in and kissed him, they both enjoyed it, that is until...

"Link and Hilda sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a voice sang, they stopped and looked to see it was Ravio.

"NOT FUNNY!" they both yelled, as Ravio left.

* * *

Well, I liked this story, and yea. I wanted to make a short, simply one-shot with Link and Hilda, so... yeah. Anyway, I hope you all liked it.

Just Live More!


End file.
